The 2015 Lawl Awards
Inspired by Adamp5104's Lawl Awards. Nominees Favorite Chincherinas Moveset: AVGN Billy Mays Hank Hill J Jonah Jameson Weird Al Zoolander Favorite YTPGuy17 Moveset: 9-Volt Annoying Orange Ophelia Chill Patrick Star SpongeBob Wreck-It-Ralph Favorite Lawl X Moveset: AGK Fluttershy GWDLGEAH Mr.Bean Robbie Rotten Stewie Favorite Lawl Nova Moveset: 60's Spider-Man Captain N Dipper Pines Elsa Sheldon Cooper Timmy's Dad Favorite Arl Moveset: AoSTH Sonic Heavy Inspector Gadget Micheal Jordan Sniper Willy Wonka Favorite ARC Moveset: Button Mash Emmet George of the Jungle Jar Jar Binks L.A. Grinch Scrooge McDuck Favorite Lawl with Garterbelt Moveset: Bender Ember McLain Johnny Gat Kitty Katswell Robin Williams Yumi Yoshimura Favorite Super WageGannon6 Bros. Brawl Moveset: Ace Ventura Benny Gru Jack Skellington Marvin the Martain Red M&M Favorite Elite Warrior Battle Royale Moveset: Blaziken Cole MacGrath Grey Fox Jade Man Ray Roman Regins Favorite Super Lawl Moveset: King K. Rool New Pac-Man Ratchet and Clank Rayman Red Toon Moblin Favorite Other Lawler Moveset: Atomic Betty (Team Battle Royale) Diglett (Team Kirb Star) Gabe Newell (Team 4D) Joker Nicholson (Team Aitor Molina) Phoenix Wright (Team Revolution) Shadow the Hedgehog (Team Mole) Most Ancicapated Moveset: Chin's Next Set (Team Chin) John (Team Nova) Pinkie Pie (Team X) Sakurai (Team Mole) Wiiviewr (Team YTPGuy17) Woody and Buzz (Team Revolution) Favorite Final Smash: Abridged Kaiba (Team X) Dipper Pines (Team Nova) Jaimie Maussan (Team Chin) Jontron (Team Lawl Stars) Micheal Jordan (Team Arl) Wreck-It-Ralph (Team YTPGuy17) Favorite Chincherinas Assist Trophie: Chester A. Bum Coconuts Denny Mr.Six Poniko Toon Mario Favorite Lawl X Assist Trophie: Demyx Kyaty Pamyu Pamyu Pumpkin Ren Riley Freeman Thresher Favorite Victory Theme: Best Hercules Cosmo Egoraptor Micheal Jordan Robbie Rotten Timmy's Dad Favorite Lawl Movie: Beauty and the Beast Frozen Spaceballs Spider-Man Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Wreck-It-Ralph Favorite Lawl TV Show: Bill Nye the Science Guy Gravity Falls My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Phineas and Ferb SpongeBob Squarepants The Big Bang Theory Favorite Lawl Video Game: Ace Attorney AVGN Adventures Façade Game and Wario Super Smash Bros for Wii U Team Fortress 2 Favorite Internet Personality: Abridged Kaiba AGK Annoying Orange AVGN Nostalgia Critic Smosh Suggestions for Favorite Victory Theme (Ended) ? Cosmo ? Micheal Jordan ? Egoraptor This is where you suggest 6 Victory Themes to be nominated, only one for Lawler. Now that suggesting is over, vote for the winners in the tiebreaker. Chin (Vote for One): Best Hercules Zoolander Lawl X (Vote for Two): Robbie Rotten Mr.Bean Sora Abridged Kaiba/Abridged Marik Nova (Vote for Two): Dipper Pines Captain N Timmy's Dad The voting is canceled, I decided to put in the character's in randomizer. The one that's 1. wins! Going for Chin is...........Best Hercules!!! Going for Lawl X is.........Robbie Rotten!!! (Sorry ARC, maybe Abridged Kairba/Abridged Marik well be nominated next year, if contributer's can still comment next year.) Going for Lawl Nova is...........Timmy's Dad!!! Rules for Voting: 1.Vote for one nominee per category. 2.No voting twice. 3. Please vote on all the category's. 4.No comments going "Why wasn't this nominated" and "Why is that nominated". 5.Have Fun!!!! Voting Ends: Somewhere in June. Strawpoll Votings Favorite Chincherrinas Moveset:http://strawpoll.me/4167795 Favorite YTPGuy17 Moveset:http://strawpoll.me/4167847 Favorite Lawl X Moveset:http://strawpoll.me/4167863 Favorite Lawl Nova Moveset:http://strawpoll.me/4167885 Favorite Arl Moveset:http://strawpoll.me/4167892 Favorite ARC Moveset:http://strawpoll.me/4168791 Favorite Lawl with Garterbelt Moveset:http://strawpoll.me/4168794 Favorite Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl Moveset:http://strawpoll.me/4168804 Favorite Elite Warrior Battle Royale Moveset:http://strawpoll.me/4168812 Favorite Super Lawl Moveset:http://strawpoll.me/4168814 Favorite Other Lawler Moveset:http://strawpoll.me/4279643 Most Ancicapated Moveset:http://strawpoll.me/4279762 Category:Lawl Awards